1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new oxyimino-substituted compounds, their use as pesticides, to pesticidal formulations containing these new compounds and to certain novel intermediates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,269 describes a class of 2,2-dimethyl-3-(oxyiminomethyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid esters with certain alcohols which are useful as insecticides. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,740 and 3,683,005 describe esters of certain other cyclopropanecarboxylic acids with substituted benzyl or 4-phenylbutenyl alcohols.